marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (1977 film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = Spider-Man Strikes Back | Tagline = For the first time on the screen... the world's favorite adventure super-hero comes alive. | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Monahan * * Dave Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* Items: * * Vehicles: * | Plot = In New York a doctor and a lawyer, suddenly walk out, in the middle of work, after the weird buzzing sound is heard. The two men head to a bank and rob it. Later they run into a wall and two other men come and collect the money from the robbery, along with two pins the doctor and the lawyer are wearing. At the Daily Planet, young college student, Peter Parker, is desperate for work, but is turned down by J. Jonah Jameson. They're intetrupted by the appearance of Robbie Robertson. And watch a newreport on television. The mayor's been given an extortion note, from a person taking responsibility for the robbery and threatens to make 10 New Yorkers kill themselves, unless the city pays him $50 million. Later Peter's in a radiation lab, working with class mate, Dave. Neither notice it, but a spider's made it into the chamber and is bombarded with radiation. When Peter is getting ready to leave, he makes contact with the (now glowing) spider, that ends up biting him. Meanwhile, another man is in the middle of robbing a Vanguard money transport. The man locks the security guards into the back of the Vanguard truck and drives off. He turns into a lot, where Peter Parker has just exited the building and beings to feel a buzzing sound, in his head (different from the one, that the doctor and the lawyer heard). He's almost run over by the car, but leaps up in the last moment, fiding himself crawling up the wall, while the car slams into the wall. Peter then looks down and sees two other men collecting the money, from the Vanguard robbery. After the police arrives, Peter meets Captain Barbera, who starts asking him questions. He asks Peter if he saw anyone else, once he discovers that the money's gone, but Peter lies and claims he had his eyes closed. Peter heads home and falls asleep, dreaming about what happened in the radiation lab. He eventually wakes up and decides to climb out of a window in his room and begins crawling on the walls of the Parker house. He gets back in and can barely believe it. He then heads downtown, to try it again, on a wall of a parking building. While there he witnesses a lady having her purse stolen, which prompts Peter to call out for the mugger. The mugger sees Peter on the side of the building and just stops in his tracks, shocked over what he sees. And his then apprehanded by a police officer. The mugger asks if the officer saw the guy, which the officer didn't, but several others come forward and confirms what the mugger saw. Back at the Daily Bugle, Peter tries to sell the photos of the crashed car, that had almost run him over. But, Jameson is more interested in getting photos of that "Spider-Man", that the mugger and the others saw. Peter claims to have seen him, but Jameson is skeptical and wants to throw Peter out. But, Peter then claims to have taken a picture of him. To which both Jameson and Robbie are skeptical to and begins asking him questions about what this "Spider-Man" wears. And Peter says he wears a special costume. Jameson's heard enough and tells Peter to go home and get the picture. In the Parker House, aunt May calls Peter down for dinner. What she doesn't know is that Peter's in his room, wearing a red and blue costume, that he's just made. Later, back in the alley, where he first discovered his powers. Peter sets up his camera with a timer and takes pictures of himself, in his new outfit. And brings the produced photos to Jameson and Robbie. Robbie wants to print them, as their a Daily Bugle exclusive. But, Jameson is still skeptical, thinking Peter's faked them to get money out of him and is then interupted by a phone call, about another robbery. Robbie talks Jameson into giving Peter the assignment of cover it, as a photographer. At the scene, where the latest robber crashed his car, Captain Barbera is trying to figure out where the money's gone. Peter shows up and starts taking pictures of the scene. Barbera walks up to him for a moment before leaving. Peter's camera is knocked out of his hands, causing the film to get exposed to light The robber's stuck in his car and Peter tricks an EMT to leave for a moment, while Peter gets him loose, using his new strength. The returning EMT is puzzled, with Peter claiming the wheel broke off. The EMTs gets the robber out and begins loading him into the ambulanse, when the man's daughter, Judy Tyler, shows up. Once the police leaves, Peter begins talking to Judy, having realized that the robber's professor Tyler of the English department of his school. Once they leave, another man with a hat in seen watching and walks away, getting into his car and picks up a walketalkie. Elsewhere, a man walks up to a computor and gets a report from the man in the car. Peter and Judy are at the hospital, with the professor, when a nurse tells them to leave. As they leave, the professor tells his daughter, that he's a robber, like the police claims. After they're gone, the henchman from the car, enters the professor's room, dressed as a doctor. And puts a pin on the professor's jacket. Elsewhere, the man with the computor sees a dot on a radar system. And starts transmitting a signal, that causes professor Tyler to climb out the window, in an attempt to kill himself. Peter sees him, rushes to get changed into his costume and saves the professor. With Judy, Barbera, his partner and others looking astonished at the miraculous save. Barbera asks himself, who that guy might really be. Spider-Man leaves the professor on the roof and heads off, when police officers begins to show up. Jameson lashes out at Peter, for not getting pictures of the incident at the hospital. And throws him out of his office, when he learns that Peter doesn't have any pictures of the Tyler car crash. Peter meets Judy on the way out and they take a walk. During which Judy assures Peter, that her father's innocent. She also tells Peter that her father's been involved a group, lead by a guy named Byron. And asks Peter to go with her to see Byron. They head to Byron's office and meets Edward Byron. Meanwhile, Barbera grills the professor about details about the robbery and tries to find out, if Tyler knows anything about "Spider-Man". Back at Byron's office, Judy and Peter take part in a seminar helmed by Byron, until they're sent out, as they aren't part of Byron's group. Judy drops Peter off at school and considers joining Byron's group. To which Peter responds that he's only interested in putting people down, not helping them. But, Judy's made up her mind. Back in the lab, Peter begins building himself a webshooter. He tests it, by hanging off a tree and using the web to swing himself around. Back in his room, Peter hears on the radio that the mayor's gotten a second note, from the extortionist, taking credit for the robberies over the past few days and informing that the 10 people, who he'll force to kill themselves, are now being programmed. At Byron's office, the people in his group, are being hypnotized. Meanwhile, Peter's picked up a strange signal. He calls a doctor at the university, who claims that they aren't working on anything, at the moment, that would explain the signal. Peter heads down to eat, but then realizes that the strange signal is connected to the hypnotized robbers and heads off, as Spider-Man. At Byron's office, the programming of his group is finished and he tells them, that their lives are finally over. And then gives them individual instructions, telling them that they must not fail. While he's doing this, Spider-Man's managed to trace the mysterious signal back to it's source, using an electronic device. But, starts to sneeze, causing him to drop it and break it. Byron is sending away the members of his group and tells his two henchmen, that they must act now, before the police cracks professor Tyler and makes the connection to Byron. Spider-Man comes into Byron's office, but is confronted by three martial artists, who start attacking him. He tries to flee, but is conored and has to fight them. He knocks them out and webs them together. Making it back out to the wall and crawls up to the roof, where he is again confronted by the three martial artists, forcing him to fight again. Finally, he shoots a web-line and swings away to safety. At another bank, a member of Byron's group has just robbed it and drives away, until she hits a brickwall. At his office, Capt Barbera goes over the records over the latest robber, together with his partner. As the others it doesn't make sense, for this person to commit a robbery like that. His partner suggests that the psychologist, talking to Tyler, might get something out of him. But, Barbera argues that the mind controller will be long gone, before they get anything out of Tyler. And then gets angry, when his partner asks him, what he's gonna do about Spider-Man. As his partner leaves, Peter arrives and Barbera starts asking him questions about Tyler and about Spider-Man, who Barbera really wants to question. After getting out of Barbera's office, Peter tries to call Judy, but can't reach her and leaves a message, asking her to stay clear of Byron's place. He then heads to Byron's office. And meets Byron again, trying to trick him into thinking that he wants to take part in Byron's program. Byron is reluctant, but eventually gives in and puts a "membership pin" on Peter's jacket. Byron then heads off, into the room with his mind controlling computor. And starts trying to program Peter. Instructing him to forget, that he was ever there and instructs Peter to keep the pin with him at all time. And that Peter is to be on the top of the Empire State Building and jump, when he hears the buzzing sound. At the Parker house, May and Peter are watching a newsreport, concerning the extortion. Peter asks May, if Judy calls. But, she hasn't heard anything. Peter then starts hearing a buzzing in his head and begins to have flashes about Byron. Prompting him to leave the table and walk outside, to look around. In his room, Peter begins to have more flashes, reminding him of everything he had forgotten. He heads back, trying to finally find the source of the signal. And is again confronted by the three martial artists. Spider-Man tries to swing away, but the martial artists use flame throwers, destryoing the web and causing him to fall, just barely managing to grab hold of the holding and hurts his left arm. He crawls down, being chased by a car, he tries to get a cab driver to help him. But, he just drives off. Forcing Spider-Man to hide inside a garbage truck. The people of New York are getting nervous, as the dealine is closing near. Peter's in the lab working, still wearing Byron's pin. Byron is expecting the payment. Back at the lab, Peter's finally figured out how Byron's been doing it and call Capt Barbera. Telling him he'll be right over, but fails to relize the danger in the pin, he's wearing. As he's walking to Barbera's office, the pin begins to buzz. And he begins walking towards the Empire State Building, leaving Barbera waiting in his office. All over New York, members of Byron's group are hypnotized and moved into position to jump. Peter gets to his position, at the top of the Empire State Building. Byron is watching, as his two henchmen are being arrested by Capt Barbera. Angry, he heads back inside, to send the signal. He begins with Peter, but as Peter is trying to get over the bars, his pin is knocked off and he's returned to normal. Spider-Man comes back to the roof of Byron's building and webs the antenna, that broadcasts the signal and pulls it down preventing Byron from sending signals to the others and the all return to normal. Inside of Byron's office, Spider-Man encounters the three martial artists for a third time, but without the signal, they are now friendly and lets him pass into the computor room. Inside Byron's catatonic, having become a victim of the hypnotic signal himself and Spider-Man tells him to go to Capt Barbera and tell him all about it. Byron takes a taxi, arriving just as Barbera arrives with Byron's henchmen, who waist no time telling the police that he's their boss. Jameson congradulates Barbera. Barbera notes that he did have help from Spider-Man, to which Jameson notes that that freak should be locked up. Peter watch the two men from afar and his then met by Judy again. She apologizes, for being wrong. Barbera call him over and starts asking about where Peter went, telling him the next time he'll be arrested for providing false information. Peter then hands photos of Spider-Man, to Jameson and walks away with Judy. | Cast = * Nicholas Hammond as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * David White as J. Jonah Jameson * Michael Pataki as Captain Barbera * Hilly Hicks as Joe "Robbie" Robertson * Lisa Eilbacher as Judy Tyler * Jeff Donnell as Aunt May Parker * Robert Hastings as Monahan * Ivor Francis as Professor Noah Tyler * Thayer David as Edward Byron | Notes = * This was the pilot episode of the series The Amazing Spider-Man. There was a sequel titled Spider-Man Strikes Back, which was the first two-parter episode of the series, Deadly Dust, composted into one film. There was also a third film, titled Spider-Man: The Dragon's Challenge, and it was the two-part series finale composited into one film. | Trivia = * While they're in the radiation lab, Peter's classmate Dave is wearing a Captain America t-shirt. | Links = * Marvel films }} Category:Alvin Boretz/Writer